


［Fanart] Trio

by noato



Series: 【2021 DickJay Week】 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato
Summary: 2021 DickJay WeekD3Two Dicks羅賓學習如何取悅傑森⚠️未成年
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【2021 DickJay Week】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113998
Kudos: 13





	［Fanart] Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266047) by [noato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato). 




End file.
